


The Counselor

by SteakPortcullis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's slang, Badly, Bonding, But so does OFC, Counseling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guidance, Romantic Tension, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve and OFC using 1940's slang, Steve dancing, Steve drawing, Steve laughing, Steve needs a friend, Therapy, becoming friends, chocolate donuts, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteakPortcullis/pseuds/SteakPortcullis
Summary: Waking up almost 70 years later can leave one feeling disoriented and confused. So Nick Fury decided to send Captain Steve Rogers to the Retreat to give him some time to come to terms with his situation and adjust accordingly. To help the super soldier with the transition, he enlists the help of therapist and counselor, Avery Ibarra. Can her guidance help Steve adjust to this new world?





	1. Avery the Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical/punctuational mistakes within this chapter. I am susceptible to human error.
> 
> NOTE: I am not in any way knowledgeable as to how therapy/counseling works. This is completely made up from my point of view, whether there are similarities to real therapeutic session is completely by chance. The only thing I have some idea of is psychology as I've taken a few courses in college, but other than that, I am a complete novice as to the inner workings of how counselors/therapists work.

A knock at her office door startled her to an upright position in her chair. Avery blinked rapidly to try and chase away the sleep from her eyes. She breathed in deeply through her nostrils to wake up her lungs and smoothed out her slightly wrinkled steel grey blazer. Clearing her throat, she called out to the person behind the door, "Come in."

She occupied herself with organizing the folders scattered around her desk as her guest entered the office. She looked up once they stopped in front of her desk without uttering a word. Her eyes widened a fraction before a warm smile spread across her face at the person standing before her.

"Nick!" She greeted the intimidating, eye-patch wearing man. Nick Fury's stern countenance didn't change much at her greeting besides the small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

The young black haired woman stood from her chair and rounded her polished wooden desk and embraced him, "It's been a while!"

Fury returned her hug with a single arm around her shoulder, squeezing her form once before letting go. Avery backed away and motioned to one of the two chairs at the front of her desk, "Please, sit. Do you want anything to drink? I have water or I can call my assistant to make us a cup of coffee if you'd like?"

He held up a hand, "No, this will be quick. I have a mission for you."

Immediately, Avery took a seat at her chair, her back straight as she laced her fingers together and placed them on the smooth surface of her desk. Her deep brown eyes stared into his, all traces of mirth gone.

"What will I be doing?"

Fury smirked, "You can relax. I'm here to hire you."

"Hire me, sir?"

He withdrew a folder from within his black trench coat and placed it on her desk, "I need your particular set of skills to treat this person."

Avery looked down at the manila folder for a moment, processing what Fury had just requested, before reaching her hand out and opening the file. The first page only had one word printed across the page in bold letters at a diagonal angle: **CONFIDENTIAL**.

Avery mentally scoffed, that was the case for all the individuals she treated. She turned that page over to be met with the profile of the mysterious individual along with their picture.

The face of a handsome man stared back at her. Square jawed, clean-shaven, slicked and parted blond hairstyle that looked a bit old fashioned, a strong brow, and piercing blue eyes stared back at her. Avery forced her eyes away from his gaze and took note of his name printed on top of the page: Steven Grant Rogers.

She felt her whole body pause at the name. She looked up at Fury, his smirk was wider than before.

"He's _alive_?"

"He was recovered a few days ago. He woke up yesterday. The plan had been to ease him into the modern world, but we miscalculated."

She arched her eyebrow, "What exactly did you miscalculate?"

"A baseball game," was all he responded with.

She nodded hesitantly before returning to scan the profile. She could hardly believe it. She had heard stories about the famed super soldier. He had almost seemed like a myth, though the hard-copy photos and accounts from several thousands that were saved by him proved otherwise. 

After scanning through his profile, Avery looked back up Fury, "When can I meet him?"

"Tomorrow at o'nine hundred. Location is at the end of the file."

"And does Captain Rogers know of this meeting?" She asked as she crossed leg over the other, her eyes perusing the file in more detail.

"It was hinted to him."

She sighed, closing the file and pinching the bridge of her nose as she breathed out exasperatedly, "Nick."

"He'll be properly informed tonight."

She met his gaze, "I should hope so, Director Fury."

His smirk returned, "Good luck, Doctor Ibarra."

Avery's own smile returned at the title. She stood as Fury rose from his seat. She walked him to the door. Before he opened it she tugged the sleeve of his coat. He turned his eye to her only to be met with another warm hug, "Don't be a stranger Nick. At least send a text that you're still alive."

Once again, he enveloped her in a one armed hug before she let go, smile in place. Fury nodded at her statement, "Expect one every month."

She laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

"That's the best that you're gonna get."

She grinned up at him, "Yeah, I know."

He opened the door.

"Take care Nick."

"No promises," he said as he walked down the hall without a look back.

* * *

Avery smiled at the familiar environment. The cabin held some of her fondest memories of her otherwise terrifying childhood. She left her car outside of the perimeter and passed through the laser fence thanks to the pass Fury had given her. She was in no hurry seeing as she was twenty minutes early for her meeting with her patient. She walked along the woods, simply enjoying being in the comfortable noise of the wilderness. Sweet bird songs, the rustle of trees, the soft buzzing of several day bugs, the smell of clean and pure air. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, breathing in deeply.

She stood there until her phone buzzed, the alarm she had set up to warn her that it was five minutes until the scheduled time with her patient. She quickly shut it off and made her way toward the cabin. Her smile widened once the small building came into view. Trying not to skip happily toward the entrance, Avery stepped up and raised her hand, ready to knock, when the door was pulled back and she was face to face with Steve Rogers.

 _Goodness_ , he was far more handsome in person.

Settling her slightly flushed cheeks, she smiled at him warmly, "Captain Rogers, my name is Avery Ibarra. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She noted he relaxed a little and held out a hand. He shook her hand gently, "Ma'am, the pleasure is all mine."

He opened the door wider and stepped aside, holding out his arm in welcome, "Please come in. I made a cup of Joe. Would you like some?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

Stepping into the small building flooded her mind with nostalgia. She mentally shook herself. This was not the time for her to reminisce. She was here for work. She had a job to do.

She turned to the small kitchen. Steve had two mugs ready. He handed one of them to her and they sat at the small four person dinner table. They sipped their coffee in silence, both trying to gauge how to approach the main reason for this encounter.

Avery was the first to say something, "I can tell you have a question for me Captain."

He pursed his lips before nodding, "I do ma'am. Also, you can drop the 'captain'. I'm not on active duty anymore. The war's over. It has been for a long time."

She nodded, "Very well, Steve." A small smile graced his lips and he nodded his approval. Avery smiled back, "But if I drop the title of captain, then you have to drop the 'ma'am' stuff."

His lips thinned for a moment but nodded, "Avery, then."

She grinned, "Yup. Now, your question?"

"Director Fury said that you were a doctor."

She nodded, "I am, though, not the hospital, white-coat wearing kind."

He arched a brow in question and Avery quickly elaborated for him, "The medical field has expanded quite a bit since you've been gone Steve. I have a doctorate in psychology. I used that degree to pursue a career in therapy. Essentially, I'm like a counselor. Clients come to me asking advice and letting me know their troubles. I help them process through any emotional or mental struggles they may face and help them make choices or decisions that they weren't able to reach themselves."

Clarity washed over Steve's face at the explanation, "So you're like a support group?"

Her brown eyes lit up at the comparison and she nodded, "Yes, something like that! I lend an ear to people that feel like they have no one to turn to and guide them through their problems."

"So that's why Fury assigned you to me?"

Avery bit her lip squinting her eyes up in thought, "Yes, however, I know that this is something he wanted for you Steve. What I want to do today, is just give you a chance for you to decide yourself."

His blue eyes locked on to brown. Her eyes didn't waver as she smiled at him gently, "I've had clients that were forced into session's with me. Forcing someone who doesn't want help, or isn't ready for it in the first place, does nothing for that person. They must come willingly to me for me to be able to help them. Many of those that didn't want my help ended up lasting only two or three sessions before they stopped coming altogether."

He nodded in understanding, "So you wanted to hear from me directly to see if this is what I wanted?"

"Exactly. However, before you decide, I did want to have a session with you. More for you to experience what a typical meeting would be like. If, by the end of it, you decide it's not something you want, then I will respect your decision. Does that sound fair?"

His hair shifted as he nodded his agreement. 

"Alright. But before we start I'd like to just get to know you as a person, and for you to learn a little more about me, if you wish?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"There's a popular icebreaker game that we have nowadays. It's called Twenty-one Questions. A simple game, really. It's exactly as it sounds like. We take a turn to ask a question until we hit twenty one."

"Sounds easy enough," Steve said as he stood from his seat, "Would you like another cup before we start?"

"Oh, please," she handed him the mug, "Thank you."

Once Steve returned with two steaming cups he sat across from Avery. She carefully brought the drink to her lips and took a quick sip before setting it on the table. She looked up at him, "I'll start of with a question first. Hmm," she tapped her chin in thought, "Perhaps something easy? What is...your favorite color?"

He smiled at the simple question and responded, "Blue."

She motioned to him, "Now you ask me something."

"Oh," he sat up a little straighter in his chair, "Uh...what...is... _your_ favorite color?"

Avery giggled, "Mine is pastel green. Okay...Do you have a favorite food?"

"Hot dogs. Um...Do you have any pets?"

"Not at the moment, though I've always wanted to have a dog. Do you have any hobbies?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment but answered, "I, uh, like drawing. I attended Auburndale Art School after high school."

"I had no idea you were an artist! Did you like going to school there?"

Steve smiled widely at her enthusiasm to learn more and answered her. Avery listened attentively to his description of how school life had been for him back then. She smiled at how animatedly he was speaking about his past.

' _Good_ ,' she thought, ' _He's forgotten about the game_.'

And so they continued jumping to different topics, the game of questions far from their minds. Steve learned some interesting facts about Avery. She was adopted by an elderly couple, Abraham and Olga Ibarra. She was a lover of most music but her favorite genre's were classical and swing music from the 30's and 40's (mainly due to her foster parents influence). She was terrible at math but loved science. She said that she had once tried her hand at art but had been promptly rejected by one of her teachers that had taken notice of her final piece. Steve laughed aloud when she had said that the world just hadn't been "ready for my brilliance."

Three hours later their conversation was suddenly halted at a melody coming from her cell phone ("digital telephone" he had mistakenly said). Avery dug into her pant pocket and swiped the screen of the phone. She looked up at him, her eyes holding a hint of sadness, "Well, it seems that's it for today Steve."

He blinked in surprise, turning to see the clock on the wall. Three hours had gone by without him realizing. "Oh, I didn't realize..."

"You're not the only one, time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

He smiled at the saying, "Yeah."

He stood just as she had, taking her mug back to the kitchen sink. He paused as he placed them in and turned to Avery, "We...didn't even start the session."

Avery smiled secretively as she pushed in the chair. She looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes, "That _was_ the session."

His brows furrowed before arching up in realization, "The game that you started with..."

She nodded as he connected the dots and elaborated further, "It was a way to try and get you to loosen up and gradually talk about yourself. A way for you to open up without me having to push you for answers. When I asked about your hobbies, you could have just said you like art and been done with the questions, but you gave me more than that. You told me about the school you had attended. I had thought you'd catch me asking you a second question after having asked one already. But you didn't. I think you _wanted_ to open up, you _wanted_ to just talk, to have a normal conversation. And sometimes that all that some people really need."

Steve blinked in amazement at the woman in front of him. She was right. For those three hours, he wasn't Captain America, he wasn't Steve Rogers the super soldier, he wasn't Steve Rogers the man out of time, he was just plain ol' Steve Rogers, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn. He was just happy to have someone there to converse with. She hadn't asked how he was holding up, hadn't offered apologies of how difficult a time he must be having, didn't walk on eggshells with him.

Steve chuckled and gazed at the floor in thought, "You're right. For these three hours, I haven't been worried about my situation once. I wasn't stuck in my own head."

She bobbed her head at his admittance. His blue eyes found her's, "I think I'd like to keep these sessions going."

Steve bit his cheek to restrain his lips from widening as wide as Avery's were at that moment. She laughed, "Well, the feeling is mutual Steve. I learned a lot of interesting things today. I'm glad that I could help you as well, no matter how small."

She stared at him for a moment before giving him a more subdued yet warm smile, "You won't feel this way forever Steve. I can't imagine how daunting it was for you to wake up to all this. But from what I've come to know of you today, I can tell you'll be just fine."

Steve couldn't help the surge of warmth that flooded his body at her words. Her rich earth toned eyes radiated warmth, "I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. Sound good?"

He was silent for a moment, captivated by her eyes before he blinked and nodded, "Yeah, sounds great. I'll have coffee ready?"

She grinned, "I'll bring some donuts."

Steve and Avery could both tell. This was the start of a long-lasting friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on AO3. While I'm not new to writing fanfics (I've posted several on FF.net), I am rather new to the community of AO3, so I hope I did the tags and all that other stuff correctly. 
> 
> Ever since watching Avengers: Infinity War, I've been on a fanfic binge of happy stories on any site I could find. I'm not sure how consistent I'll be with this fic, but for now the ideas and the words are just flowing and I gotta get them outta my head. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoyed. This will be an extremely light and happy fic with minor angst thrown in at some point. I hope I do the characters justice.


	2. Avery the Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses 1940's slang. Translations will be at the end notes.
> 
> Again: I am not a therapist or a counselor. I am completely making up the process of how real sessions work. If they do happen to match up with sessions you have witnessed or been a part of, it is completely by chance on my part.

For the next few weeks Avery arrived at the cabin for her sessions with Steve. Not everyday was the same. In the beginning they had conversations similar to the trial session until Avery decided that it was about time for Steve to get up to speed with the modern era. She started with phones then moved to television and ended with radio's. Other sessions consisted of catching up on major events in history or just learning about current events. Once, she got into pop-culture; celebrities that were featured frequently in the news, shows that were popular, the most anticipated movies of the year, social media. Suffice to say, that was one session Steve had felt completely overwhelmed.

  
Avery had noted how lost he had been with that session and as an apology the two left the seclusion of the cabin and ventured out into the surrounding wilderness. She then presented him with one of two sketchbooks and a graphite pencil. The two found a fallen tree and sat themselves. Steve immediately dove into his drawing. It was like riding a bicycle for him, he never really forgot. They stayed there for a few hours, Steve would show her his finished pieces and she would gush over how detailed they were. She would then smirk and haughtily stick her nose in the air before showing him what she had been working on. He had been unable to contain the guffaw that came out of his mouth as he threw his head so far back he nearly fell backwards off the trunk. She hadn't been lying when she said she was bad at art.

  
Comparing himself to how he had felt the first few days, he could almost say that he felt like his old self. There was still that loss of his friends, his time, Peggy, and Bucky, but it wasn't weighing on him as heavily as it had in the beginning. And if Steve had any say in what exactly it was that helped him to get to where he was, it was definitely due to the dark haired, brown-eyed dame that constantly made him laugh and smile. Steve could only count her as a blessing in his life.

  
Currently Steve sat patiently at the dinner table. It was almost time for Avery to arrive. He'd be lying if he said wasn't giddy with excitement to see her again. And that very feeling scared him a bit. It was reminiscent of what he had felt back when he would see Peggy. The fluttering of butterfly wings in his stomach, the quickening palpitations of his heart, the sweaty palms, the dry mouth. Was it wrong of him to feel this way about Avery?

  
A knock at the door tore him away from his conflicting thoughts. He quickly composed himself, though not able to contain the feeling of joy knowing who was at the door. He opened the door and was greeting with the warm smile he had gotten so familiar with these past weeks.

  
Avery held up a paper bag (Steve bet it was filled with chocolate-glazed donuts), she waved at him, "Hi-de-ho Rogers!"

  
Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he sidestepped to allow her entrance, "Ibarra."

  
"What's buzzin, cousin?"

  
He scoffed, shaking his head in mock annoyance. Around two weeks ago, Avery had wanted to know what kind of slang was used back in the 40's. Steve had gladly taught her and found that Avery was quick to implement them into her every day vernacular. Steve found it incredibly endearing to hear her speak with terminology he was familiar with.

  
"Nothin' much, doll. Just have to deal with a fat-head that comes to my place everyday."

  
Avery laughed at his jab, "Aw, you poor thing. Try not to snap your cap at 'em, you hear?"

  
Steve chuckled and handed her a mug of freshly brewed coffee, "Impossible. I actually enjoy the company."

  
Avery's playful grin turned softer and warmer, her eyes twinkling up at his, "I'm pretty sure they feel the same way Steve."

  
The two stared at each other from across the table they had sat at before Avery cleared her throat and set down her mug to reach for the purse she had brought, "I actually have something for you Steve."

  
He cleared his throat, and rolled his shoulder to try and get rid of the tension that had just been in the air, "What is it?"

  
Avery looked up at him as she retrieved a manila folder from her bag, "Remember a couple days back, you told me that you were wondering what happened to the rest of the Howling Commandos after you...went under?"

  
He nodded. It was a question that plagued his mind since he awoke. He hoped that they had led good lives and that when they passed away it had been peaceful.

  
Avery pushed the folder to him, "I contacted Fury about their records, this is everything that S.H.I.E.L.D had on them. I...hope its enough to set your mind at ease. Even if just a little."

  
Steve gingerly took hold of the folder, staring at it, but not willing to open it in front of Avery. In case he didn't react well to the information stored within the papers, he didn't want her to witness that. Instead he looked back up at her, feeling his eyes moisten just a bit, as he stared at her in gratitude, "Thank you."

  
That was all she needed to hear as she nodded, "You can read it for later, how about we enjoy some of the donuts, huh?"

  
Steve readily agreed.

* * *

 

Once they had finished their breakfast, Avery stood and went over to the computer that was at the corner of the living room.

  
Steve looked at her quizzically. Avery could almost feel his stare from behind her, so she turned around, waving a USB drive in her hand, "I have another little surprise."

  
She plugged the device into the port and began clicking stuff on the screen. Steve still hadn't gotten down how to use a computer, the most he knew how to do was logging in and navigating the home system to play a game of Spider Solitaire.

  
_Yippy yeah, there'll be no wedding bells for today_

  
Steve's eyebrows shot up at the sound of the second note. Avery walked over to him and offered him her hand, "You said you were a dead hoofer but I'm betting you never danced with a ducky shincracker like myself."

  
Steve's mouth opened in awe. This woman was something else. She never ceased to surprise him. He eagerly took her hand, letting his gut feeling take over, he raised her hand and twirled her around. At her surprised gasp, he smirked, "Hope you brought the right stompers for this, doll."

  
Her astonished face turned to a playful smirk, "No grandstanding now, you hear me, handsome?"

  
He threw his head back and laughed heartily as they started to move to the beat of the music.

  
_I got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingle_  
_As I go riding merrily along_

  
There was no order to their dance. They simply moved how their body thought appropriate and the smiles and laughs coming from them said that it was enough. Their hands remained grasped. Steve spun her outward when he thought the timing was right and snickered when Avery almost lost her balance. She laughed at her mistake and pulled herself back into Steve's embrace.

  
_And they sing, oh, ain't you glad you're single?_  
_And that song ain't so very far from wrong_

  
They kicked their legs out to the side to try and mimic swing dancers, failing miserably, but still managing to keep their hold on each other firm. They twirled, jumped, and spun themselves with abandon.

  
_And that song it's so very far from wrong_

  
As the last notes hit, Steve and Avery ended up chest to chest, both breathing heavily from their merriment, their smiles growing wider as they stared into each other's eyes.

  
Avery felt her heart almost stop. Was Steve's face getting closer or was that just her imagination playing tricks on her? What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just break away, but she couldn't just stay in place either!

  
Luck was on her side as she didn't need to do anything since the loud music of the ringtone she had on her phone blasted noisily from her pocket. The two jumped apart as Avery frantically reached into her pocket to pull out the phone. She swiped without looking, "Yes? Hello?"

  
As she turned away to take the call, Steve stepped back and went over to the computer. It was still playing music, one of his favorite tunes, The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. Steve recalled that at one point he and Bucky talked about wanting to meet the Andrew Sisters.

  
_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam_

  
He tapped his fingers along with the beat, trying to forget the moment that just happened. He wasn't imagining it was he? She hadn't moved away. Did that mean that she didn't mind if he had kissed her? He never really found out if she had a guy, she never seemed to talk about anyone in her life besides her foster parents. And she didn't seem like she'd be a share crop kinda gal.

  
He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting too complicated. Perhaps he should just ask her directly? His thought process was cut short as Avery walked back, finishing up her call. "Of course Mrs. Baxter. No it was no trouble at all. Okay, thank you. Yes, I'll see you Monday. Okay. Take care. Good bye."

  
She ended her call. Steve looked at her in worry as he took note of her expression. Her eyes were downcast, the twinkle in them from their dancing was completely gone. He stood and took long strides to reach her, placing his large, warm hand on her shoulder.

  
"Avery? Is everything okay?"

  
She looked up at him. He felt his heart ache a little at how sad she looked. She bit her lip before taking hold of his hand. She grasped it with one and placed the other on top of his.

  
"Today wasn't just about having fun, Steve. Believe me when I say that being with you has been more fun than any previous clients I had. You're such an amazing person and I feel like we've become such great friends and as much as I would like to keep these sessions going, as a professional, I can't in good conscience allow that to happen."

  
Steve furrowed his brows at her words, "What do you mean?"

  
She tightened her hold on his hand, "I'm saying that tomorrow will be our last session Steve."

  
Those words were something that he didn't think he would dread. All this time he hadn't thought about what the end result of these meetings would bring. It had felt like Avery would be with him for as long as he needed her.

  
"As your therapist, I can see that you've made incredible progress. I said before, on the first day we met that I had a feeling you'd be just fine. And you are. You'll do just fine from here on."

  
Steve wanted nothing more than to say that he wouldn't. At least, not without her there to help him. She was his connection to this strange, new world.

  
She felt her own heart break a little at his distraught expression. She touched his cheek gently. His cerulean blue eyes met her's. She tried to give him an encouraging smile, but it ended up looking more pained, "Hey, no sad faces Steve. You may not need a therapist anymore but," she handed him a number and a flip phone, "you can always use a friend, right?"

  
Steve took both in hand staring at them before turning his gaze to Avery. She smiled genuinely at his expression. "Whenever you want to talk, you call me up, okay? If I don't answer, don't worry, I'm probably busy but I'll be able to see if you called and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

  
Steve didn't think and simply pulled her into a hug. He was so relieved that he'd at least be able to stay in contact with her. He wasn't going to be entirely without her.

  
Avery felt her eyes prick a little and she wrapped her arms around his torso and lay her head on his shoulder, "Nick called me yesterday night. He said that he's set up a place in New York for you, it's furnished and has everything you need."

  
"Are you...based in New York?"

  
She sighed sadly and stepped back to face him, "No, my office is in California."

  
That felt like the other side of the world to Steve. He tried not to be too disappointed but Avery noticed though she didn't acknowledge it. She tried to convince herself that this was for the best. She needed to keep her distance from Steve. The almost-kiss was something that should never have occurred considering the position she was in. She felt almost dirty, like she was taking advantage of Steve. He had no one, no friends or family, of course he would gravitate towards her. Not to mention the amazing chemistry she felt with him. But she was almost home free. Just one more day and then...

  
Then what? Did she want more with Steve? She couldn't deny she was attracted to more than his looks. He was a smart guy, a gentleman and humble and sweet and he could even crack some jokes when he felt up to it. But she was based in Cali. She couldn't just up and leave everything. She wasn't even sure if Steve wanted more, although the almost-kiss hinted that he probably did. She mentally shook herself and focused her attention back on the super soldier, "But don't worry I'm sure I'll be able to fly out to New York sometime soon. Y'know, get to see how you're adjusting, catch up, and maybe you can show me around and tell me where the best clubs are?"

  
Steve smiled wryly but nodded, "Yeah. That sounds...great."

  
Neither of them believed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the reviews last chapter! I hope this one was to your liking. 
> 
> Slang:
> 
> Hi-de-ho - Hello  
> What's buzzin, cousin? - What's going on?/What's up?  
> fat-head - stupid/foolish person  
> Snap your cap - get angry  
> Dead hoofer - poor dancer  
> Ducky shincracker - a good dancer  
> Stompers - shoes  
> Grandstanding - to show off  
> Share crop - a sexually promiscuous girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on AO3. While I'm not new to writing fanfics (I've posted several on FF.net), I am rather new to the community of AO3, so I hope I did the tags and all that other stuff correctly. 
> 
> Ever since watching Avengers: Infinity War, I've been on a fanfic binge of happy stories on any site I could find. I'm not sure how consistent I'll be with this fic, but for now the ideas and the words are just flowing and I gotta get them outta my head. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoyed. This will be an extremely light and happy fic with minor angst thrown in at some point. I hope I do the characters justice.


End file.
